1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic camera provided with a flash device.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of such cameras, there is already known, as disclosed in the Japanese Paten Laid-open No. 2271/1978, a single-lens reflex camers with flash device, in which a light-emitting unit of the flash device is articulated to the top of the pentagonal prism cover of the camera. The flash device is lifted up to be positioned farther away from the optical axis of the image-taking lens at use and, when not used, is folded back toward the eyepiece of the finder for being accommodated in a recess provided in the back of said pentagonal prism cover. In such known camera, the light-emitting face of the flash device is positioned upwards and is exposed to the outside, and is apt to be smeared or damaged while the unit is folded.
In order to resolve this drawback, there is already proposed, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 208735/1983, a single-lens reflex camera in which a light-emitting unit articulated to the top of the pentagonal prism cover is folded from its standing state to the front when not used, and is held along the front surface of the pentagonal prism cover so that the light-emitting face is positioned downwards.
However, in such conventional cameras with flash devices, the light-emitting unit is supported by a hinge shaft of limited strength provided at the top of narrow pentagonal prism case and is therefore unstably supported when it is lifted. Also, since the light-emitting face is positioned upward or downward in the folded state, the light-emitting unit has to be rotated by 90.degree. or more for reaching the standing state for use. For this reason, the lead wires connecting the flash tube in the light-emitting unit with the main capacitor and the high-voltage circuit provided in the camera body are moved or twisted as said unit is rotated between the folded state and the standing state, thus reducing durability.
Furthermore, as disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model No. 66320/1986, there is already known a single-lens reflex camera with flash device, in which a light-emitting unit is provided at the upper front portion of the camera body opposite to the grip portion thereof. The unit is rotated approximately 180.degree. about a hinge shaft, from a folded position along the front wall of the camera body to a lifted position where the light-emitting face is directed forward for use. In such camera, the camera body has a space for accommodating the battery, main capacitor, electric circuits, trigger coil, etc., and the rotatable unit principally contains the flash tube. In such case the lead wires connecting the flash tube with the electric circuits provided in the camera body are inevitably moved or twisted. Also, at the activation of the flash device, noises generated by the high-voltage trigger coil provided in the camera body adversely affect other control circuits in the camera, thus causing erroneous operation of the camera.